


Melina's bad day

by infaredlove



Series: After the Trial- The happily ever after of the Lawsbians [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I love my girls, Injury, Lesbians, Mild Blood, Sad melina, Some Fluff, alcohol mention, emotional breakdown, fluffy lesbians, shitty situations, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infaredlove/pseuds/infaredlove
Summary: The lecherous lemon has a bad day.





	Melina's bad day

It had been, to be quite honest, the worst week she had lived through in a long time. Her new client was being a sexist pain in her ass, which is (unsurprisingly) one of the many jokes he made to get on her nerves. Honestly, how was she supposed to make a case to defend him from a harassment charge if he was harassing her too?

 

But of course, that was the least of her problems. It did not matter to her whether he got fined for his dumb mistakes. But Nila's birthday mattered to her, and the fact that the holidays were approaching mattered to her, and the little things that had been going wrong all week mattered to her.

 

It all started on Monday morning when she had woken up too early with a stomach cramp that eventually turned into her period. She was bloated, and her clothes fit weird because of bloating, and her uterus was tearing itself apart all day as she tried to deal with her new client. On Tuesday, she had fallen off of the elliptical at the gym and bruised her knee. On Wednesday, she had gotten a call from her parents, which was rare. It did not go well, and so she hid it from Nila. On Thursday, she was yelled at by her boss for yelling at her client. On Friday, she fell down the stairs and bruised her other knee, elbow, and scraped her arm. 

 

When she woke up Saturday morning, she almost did not want to get out of bed.  _ '"If I get out of bed, the universe might kill me. It’s the end of the week spectacular."  _ She thought, rolling over to face Nila, giving a disappointed grunt when she found that her lover was not there. She was at her office hours, which she extended into the weekend due to finals season. Melina could remember how stressful finals were, and so she was more than willing to sacrifice her Saturday with Nila to allow panicked students to sit down with their professor and ask questions. She could recall what Nila had said when she first started to open the hours to Saturdays- which began a month ago. 

 

_ "I won't do it if you aren't comfortable, darling," Nila said, as she stroked Melina's hand. "But I have a lot of students, and opening my office hours to them on Saturday would really help ease their minds. My students need me. You understand, don't you?"  _

 

_ "Of course I understand," Melina had said, with a smile. "Go right ahead, darling. It's only two Saturdays a month, anyways." _

 

_ "How did I get so lucky?" The professor hummed, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead. "You're always so understanding." _

 

But now, Melina needed her more than those students did and the two Saturdays a month had turned into every Saturday for the last month and a half. Nila always came home rambling about her students, and the "lovely conversations" they had during her office hours, and how much she enjoyed talking to her fellow academia. All Melina had to share was that her shitty clients were either going to prison for harassment or to "celebrate" the fact that she kept one awful human out of jail. As if that was an accomplishment. This job was the only one she could land since she moved from her old firm in Washington DC. She went from prosecuting terrorists to defending men who harass women in the workplace. Thinking about it only made her feel worse, and so she decided she would at least be productive today. Melina made the bed, took a shower, and went to Nila’s office. The professor had been complaining about how messy it was, and how she desperately needed to organize it. Perhaps this could be an early birthday gift for her, along with the watch she had bought during the Black Friday sale at the jewelry store in the mall. It caught Nila’s eye as they passed the display case, sleek and professional. The watch band was made of silver links, while the face displayed a midnight blue backdrop with etched silver numbers that had a small diamond above them. Melina had saved up her measly paychecks to buy it for her, she knew it would be a huge surprise. She found herself smiling as she thought about it, as she compartmentalized the stacks of paper in the room for Nila. There was a large set of shelves, that had the number and time for each class she taught so that she could keep track of the assignments she graded and still needed to grade. Melina organized these carefully, which took her nearly three hours to complete. Her girlfriend really did have a lot of work and classes to worry about, which made her feel a tad guilty for being so needy at the moment. Her girlfriend was a hard worker, always going out of her way to help out her students and colleagues. In fact, Melina believed that this was the happiest she had ever seen Nila, which made her heart feel full and happy. But she simply could not shake the feeling that she needed her right now, just to listen and hold her. That was all she really asked for, after all. 

 

_ “Perhaps I'll make dinner for her. I bet she would like that.”  _ Melina thought, as she finished dusting and watering the plants in the office.  _ “I’ll make stir fry and rice.”  _ She walked downstairs, smoothing down her shirt that had dust on it from the top shelves she had just been cleaning. Soft music began to play as she turned on her radio, which she had burned a CD of French music onto so she could listen whenever she wanted to. Her hands moved swiftly then, falling into the rhythm of cooking that came quite naturally to her. Cut the onions, cut the carrots, cut the peppers, cut the tomatoes, throw it in a pan, fry, boil the rice, fry, finish. She had made this dish at least one hundred times in the past, and so her mind was not all there when she was slicing the garnish (which happened to be the absolute last part of the dish). The knife slid past the basil and directly against her palm, slicing it open and causing her to shriek. Not so much in pain, not yet, but an alarm. “Oh my god!” She shoved a rag against her hand as she turned and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Melina did  _ not _ do well when it came to blood, and so she tried desperately not to look at it, though that was difficult to do because it was on her hand, and it was getting all over the sink and her clothes and it was dripping down her arm and-

 

The sound of the phone ringing cut of her crisis. She wanted to answer it but she could not, and so she continued to run her hand under cold water, wincing at the sting and letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. She cursed loudly, which did make her feel better, but she was not sure what she was going to do about the giant slice on her hand. Perhaps if she googled “how to dress a wound” she would figure out how to wrap it up? She whined softly and grabbed the bandages out of her cabinet. Nila was the one who took care of any scrapes and bruises, but she could not call her, or else she would get blood all over their carpet and phone and it would be a disgusting mess. Instead, she placed a wad of gauze on her hand and wrapped it up in the cloth bandages, tying it with her teeth and her other hand. That seemed to stop the blood flow enough that it would not drip off of her hand.  _ “Great, I knew the universe was going to try to kill me today.”  _ She thought as she used the old rag to clean the blood out of the sink. After she was finished, she tossed it in the trash, heading back downstairs and cleaning up where she had just been working. She put the knives away, left the stir fry to broil on the stove, and curled up on the couch.  _ “I am going to sit here and not move an inch until Nila gets home at 5. Of course, that might mean a satellite will fall through the ceiling and crush me,”  _ She thought to herself, then scoffed, pulling a blanket up over herself and falling asleep. 

 

_ “Melina,” Nila whispered in her ear, stroking her cheek softly. The room was silent otherwise, and as she took a breath through her nose, she could smell disinfectant. Her whole body ached all at once, causing her to cry out, opening her eyes to blinding light. “Melina, it's alright. It's just me, darling. You’re okay.”  _

 

_ “What happened?” Melina shifted, her limbs heavy. She could not raise her hand any higher than a few inches.  _

 

_ “You got into a pretty nasty car accident. You broke your leg, sweetpea.” Nila murmured, trying to hide the extreme worry in her voice. “The doctors said you’re going to be alright, but you need to be on bed rest for a week at the least. I'm taking some time off to take care of you.”  _

 

_ “Oh… okay.” She nodded, incoherent from sleepiness. “You’re the best… you know that, though, ‘cause you’re a smartass.” _

 

_ Nila laughed, relieved. “I suppose I am a smartass.” She replied, stroking her hair softly.  _

 

 

Melina woke up suddenly, as she heard the front door open. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Nila cooed. “Did you sleep all day?” 

 

“No.” Melina shook her head, sitting up. “It's dark… what time is it?” 

 

“Nine.” 

 

“You’re late.” She murmured, not accusingly, but stating it nonetheless. 

 

“Well, I was going to come home but some lazy bum didn't answer her phone,” Nila teased. “I figured you were busy, so I went and had a drink with some colleagues.” 

 

“I'm not lazy!” Melina said defensively. “You should have come home. We could have gone out together. I would have liked that.” 

 

“Woah there,” Nila frowned, shrugging off her jacket. “What got you so worked up?” 

 

Melina shook her head and pulled the blanket back up over herself. “Nothing, Nila. Don't worry about it. I'm just being an idiot.” 

 

“Hey…” the professor sat down across from her, on the edge of the coffee table. She placed her hand tenderly on her cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “You know we don't talk about ourselves like that anymore, love. Now, what's the matter?” 

 

The prosecutor teared up at her hand, sniffling as she began to cry. Big, fat tears rolled down her face until she was grossly sobbing and shaking. “I had an awful week. I fell twice and bruised my knees and it hurts, and my new client is a jerk and he keeps harassing me and grabbing my ass when he feels like it, and my boss yelled at me for yelling at him, and my parents called me this week and they yelled at me too because I don't come around anymore and that I don't love them, and I cut my hand really bad making dinner, and you promised to only work two Saturdays a month but now you’re always gone and we only have Sundays together and it sucks!” 

 

“Melina… Hey, come here.” Nila pulled her into her arms, stroking her hair. “That’s it. Let it out. You’re okay.” She cooed. “You’re going to be okay.” 

 

“I needed you today because my week really sucked, and I know I shouldn't need you and it makes me feel really guilty when I do, and I'm afraid I'm going to scare you away and you’ll leave me again for good.” She sniffed, gripping onto her shirt with her good hand. “I don't want you to go away!”

 

“I'm not going anywhere.” The professor murmured in her ear. “I'm here. You don't have to feel guilty… and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today. But I am now, and I would love to give you a bath and watch a movie with you. We can eat what you made for dinner and have ice cream. Sound good?” 

 

“Yeah… that sounds good.” She nodded meekly, nuzzling against her chest. When she was ready, she stood up, walking to the bathroom. Nila made her unwrap her hand while she was in the tub, cleaning and dressing it properly. 

 

“You really did a number on your hand, precious. You’re lucky you didn't need stitches.” She said anxiously. “Next time, call me. I don't want you to get an infection.” 

 

Melina nodded, kissing her nose gently. “I promise I'll call next time.” 

 

“Good girl.” Nila hummed, drying her off and dressing her in soft pajamas. While Melina got the movie ready, the professor heated up dinner and carried it to their bedroom for her. They climbed into bed together and cuddled, feeding each other stir fry and watching old movies. Melina was a happy camper, snuggled up against her big strong girlfriend. 

 

“I love you.” The prosecutor whispered, kissing her chest. “I love you, and I love your titties, and I love your voice, and I love your hands, and I love everything about you.” 

 

“I love you too. I love your ass, and I love your pretty eyes, and I love how ticklish you are.” Nila tickled her sides, up her ribcage and down again. 

 

“No!” Melina squealed, squirming in her lap until she stopped. She was left giggling and smiling, which she wore on her face until she fell asleep. The professor smiled at her sleeping girlfriend, kissing her forehead and laying down. She felt luckier than ever to have her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this is not my usual content, but its kind of a vent piece. I felt better after writing it.


End file.
